


Date Night

by signedxo



Series: Parkner Week 2019 Babey [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Identity Porn, M/M, Miscommunication, Parkner Week, Secret Identity, Two Idiot White Boys, i think this is angst, im sorry harley, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signedxo/pseuds/signedxo
Summary: Thursday is date night. It's basically tradition. They met on Thursday, started dating on Thursday. So it's no wonder why Thursday is special to the boys. This Thursday in particular is very special. And Harley can't wait to spend it with someone who makes everyday special.Parkner Week Day 1





	Date Night

Thursday is date night. Despite Friday being literally the next day, it was always Thursday.

_"Sorry Harls, but I have to go."_

It was basically a tradition. Thursday was the day they met, their first date was on a Thursday, Thursday was when Harley finally asked Peter to be his boyfriend. The point is, Thursday holds a special place in both their hearts.

_"Really? Right now? It's date night_."

Most days, the two boys spent date night inside; cuddled together, in front of the TV, watching whatever movie they decided to watch that night (usually a mix of sci-fi movies, mostly Star Wars, and cliché romance movies that Harley, surprisingly, likes).

_"Harley-"_

Although, sometimes one of the two boys would plan a day out. Whether it be to Coney Island and other fairs or to a restaurant. "Fancy" restaurants were reserved for the really special occasions.

_"No. Don't "Harley" me._  
_ I am so tired of you leaving when we are in the middle of a date. I am tired of you leaving me for something that is apparently more important than me. Than us."_

Harley made all the plans for this particular date.

_"I don't try to leave you. Harley I-"_

He searched for the perfect place, with the perfect menu that would satisfy Peter's enhanced metabolism (although oblivious to Peter's powers, Harley noticed that though Peter is skinny, he ate a lot).

_"Do you not like me?"_

Harley called the restaurant in advance and even reserved a more secluded spot, away from the public eye, just in case someone recognized either of the boys from Stark Industries.

_"Harls, it's not like that. You know that, right?"_

He texted Peter to dress up nicely and that he'd pick him up at 7. He didn't tell the younger boy anything about the date beforehand for he wanted the whole thing to be a surprise.

_"No, Peter. I don't know"_

After getting dressed and styling his hair just how Peter liked it, he looked at his StarkPhone and noticed that it was nearing 7 o'clock.

_"Harley I-_

_I'm sorry. But I really have to go. It's urgent."_

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Harley sent a quick text to Peter.

_"Then go."_

Harls: Can't wait to see you, I'll be there in 10 <3

My Darlin' Doll: See you in a bit <3

_"Can we talk about this later? Please, Harley?"_

Smiling, Harley started making his way to his car. Before getting in, however, he made sure he had everything with him.

_"Just go. I thought it was urgent._

_Oh wait before you go. Take this, it seems I have no need for it anymore."_

Reaching into his suit pocket, he pulled out a small box. Inside was a small locket-necklace, with a picture in it. The photo was when they first started dating, MJ had taken it in secret without the two boys knowing. In the picture, the young couple was smiling at each other in a close embrace, love shining in both of their eyes (when MJ had shown it to Harley he nearly teared up, but if asked he would deny that he even reacted). Harley had gotten it as a gift, for Peter, because tonight was special.

_"What?_

_Oh._

_Harley. It's beautiful. Thank yo-"_

And he couldn't wait to spend every single hour of it with the person who makes everyday special.

_"Whatever. It doesn't mean anything, not anymore._

_Happy anniversary Peter."_

**Author's Note:**

> So when planning this out I didn't mean to make it angsty?????? I don't know what happened. It was supposed to be some Pride Parade fluff oop :o. Hope you liked it, it was my first time writing a fanfic so,,,,
> 
> If you didn't understand the format. The dialogue is happening like during the date and then like the regular text is before it??? idk if that makes sense sorry.


End file.
